


I look like a princess but she looks like a goddess

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [11]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Sonya has self esteem issues, newt is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "You look like a princess"





	

"You look like a princess"

"No,darling,I'm a queen"

"Learn how to take a compliment"Newt chuckled at his little sister as he planted a kiss on her forehead.Sonya just blushed and smiled at her reflection.

She felt confident about herself until her eyes landed on her waist.The pink dress seemed to be stretching at that point like it would be torn apart in ant second.

The confidence was now gone and replaced with fear.

Maybe she wasn't pretty,everyone knew that mirrors tend to fix all these little imperfections,maybe she should stay inside.

It would be better that way,wouldn't it?

"She'll be beautiful"Sonya whispered to herself"and I'll look terrible"

"Oh you bloody idiot"Newt laughed"If Harriet didn't like you,she wouldn't have asked you to the prom"

"Maybe she felt sorry for me"

"Hey,stop it"the blonde whispered softly while putting his arms on her shoulders"You are beautiful,Harriet knows that"

Ring ring

"Bloody hell"

"Language"

"Don't just sit here!Answer the doorbell!"

"Fine miss Bossy"

"Now!"Sonya shout in a desperate cry.Newt cursed underneath his breath,he couldn't have been that dramatic when it was his first date.He sprinted down the stairs and opened the door.

"Newt,hi"

"Hey!Come in"the boy smiled at Harriet"Sonya will be here in a second"

"Oh,great"

"Please take a seat"

"I'm actually fin--"

"It wasn't a question"Newt murmured and pulled her down,placing the shorter girl in the chair.Harriet tensed a little while Newt began pacing around the floor.

"So,what are your plans for tonight?"

"Me and Sonya are--"

"Sonya and I"

"Sonya and I"Harriet repeated"are going to the cinema"

"What movie are you watching?"

"La la land"

"And then?"

"Um,I'll take her home"

"Aha I see"Newt whispered out of the sudden in her ear making her jump"If you try anything with my little sister,I will end you"

"Erm,um,I'm--"the girl stummered as Sonya walked down the stairs"wow"

"Thanks"Sonya smiled brightly while Newt glanced between them.Harriet cleared her throat and took some steps closer.

"You look beautiful"

"You look beautiful too"Sonya replied"I like your hair"

"Can you two flirt later?"New blurted out making the girls nod.Harriet wrapped an around Sonya as they headed towards the door.

"Don't wait up,Newtie!"

(Oh he waited)


End file.
